


Beyond // По ту сторону

by a_libertine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_libertine/pseuds/a_libertine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лу Хань ступает туда, где нет места тем, кто не видит прошлого, в то время как Минсок начинает сомневаться в собственных убеждениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond // По ту сторону

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162383) by wordsmithfrey. 



> посвящается мне, потому что я очень, очень-очень устала  
> и алёне, потому что просто спасибо за всё
> 
> да, я в курсе, что у меня ещё куча всего  
> мне норм
> 
> ничо не знаю, кто-то запилил любовь до умопомрачения в u_l_e
> 
> да, я в курсе, что тут факапнутое время  
> автор сказала, что так надо, и попросила поделиться ссылкой на её профиль на ао3:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmithfrey/profile
> 
> текст !очень! сложный, поэтому я не исключаю возможные ошибки и неточности из-за неверного понимания образных описаний, потому что стиль и язык здесь тоже факапнутые
> 
> прекрасный (!) изумительный (!!) великолепный (!!!) эдит:  
> http://xiuminsdreams.tumblr.com/post/104717697536/exo-fic-rec-9-xiuhan-beyond-by-wordsmithfrey

**границы дня вчерашнего [пролог]**

_В лесу что-то есть._  
Его существование неоспоримо, кроны деревьев вздыхают, ощущая его присутствие; шелестящие осенние листья дрожат, когда оно проходит мимо. Это одинокое неведомое существо, лишь полуночная тень, нарушает границы, самим собой установленные, и приближается к барьеру. А Лу Хань впитывает в себя новое знание, лишь ребёнок с неуёмным любопытством, у него перехватывает дыхание, красные цветы неровными пятнами цветут у него под ногами. Защищая, чьи-то руки оттаскивают его от края, ночная рубашка колышется, когда старшие насильно тащат его назад; взволнованные родители целуют в лоб, когда его приводят обратно. Но теперь Лу Хань знает.  
А когда на утро он возвращается снова — каштановые пряди совсем разметались, — то находит лишь увядшие цветы. Но листья ещё немного подрагивают, начинают опадать, стремясь к земле, под которой найдут тайники. Времена года наступают друг другу на пятки, плавно перетекая одно в другое. Всё это растягивается на долгие годы, но не меняются звуки.

 _«В лесу небезопасно. Держись от него как можно дальше, не подходи к нему, Лу Хань. Как бы тебе ни было любопытно, держись от леса подальше»._  
Бормочут они, подгоняя его всякий раз, как он оказывается слишком близко к плотному ряду деревьев. И он всякий раз оборачивается, смотря в замешательстве.  
 _«Почему? Почему мне туда нельзя?»_  
Старшие мнут в пальцах ткань, а взгляд его матери прикован к тёмному царству природы, его отца не видно — он в безопасности в стенах их дома. И боже, как бы они хотели, чтобы он тоже здесь был.  
 _«Там в лесу зло, плохое, оно только и делает, что обманывает и крадёт»._  
Лу Хань поворачивает голову туда, куда ему никогда не будет позволено отважно направиться, и не видит зла в ровных спинах тысяч деревьев. Тех, что прожили уже много веков, хранителей его дома, и все они так легко прошли сквозь свой жизненный цикл. И ему никак не понять, с чего бы чему-то настолько плохому жить в месте, столь непорочном. Но Лу Хань слушает и только и видит издалека, как крошечные цветы — пятнышки крови на грязной земле — вырастают по кромке леса. Но даже тогда он не порывается посмотреть поближе. Кроны деревьев перемежаются, словно вздыхая.

Первый свой шаг в лабиринт из деревьев Лу Хань делает в возрасте тринадцати лет. Это как войти в стену из сжатого воздуха, когда пространство сначала тебя отвергает, а затем вмиг всё исчезает, и он легко шагает вглубь неизведанной местности. Одинокое небо следит за каждым его шагом, а затем начинается двигаться в противоположную сторону. Лу Хань не обращает внимания на мерцание в воздухе, головки красных цветов выдыхают свет, что походит на сверкающие солнечные лучи на снегу.  
Обратно его зовёт голос бабушки.

***

Где-то на середине двадцатого года его жизни болтовня по телевизору беспокоит Лу Ханя тихим утром, составляя ему компанию в его нынешней квартире. Выкрашенные в белый стены декорированы книжными полками, где в ряд — роман за романом, подобно словам на бумаге. И там, среди этих неуловимых слов, он нащупывает стеклянную банку. Пальцы проходятся по чёрной защёлке; внутри банки на дне лежат несколько кровавых цветков.  
Он не знает, что это за цветы, как они называются по-латински и к какому виду относятся. Но даже так эти маленькие жизни ему не чужие. Тем вечером он проигнорировал собственное правило, ход времени предрассветными часами приближал наступление весны, когда маленькие цветы стали пробиваться сквозь землю.  
Приглашая его, они скользили по земле, появляясь один за другим и обрисовывая ярким и чётким контуром границу леса. А затем, всё плотнее и плотнее сбиваясь вместе, они образовали тропинку к обманщикам неизведанной земли, ведя к деревьям.  
Искушённый, он наклонился и царапнул грязь тонкими пальцами, бережно подцепляя несколько цветков, стараясь не поверить их корни. И когда они оказались у него в руках, цветы на земле завяли и высохли, и их поглотила земля.  
Спустя четыре года они по-прежнему отказывались появляться, как это обычно бывало — отказывались дать возможность себя увидеть.

Однако здесь, в банке на кухонном столе, прямо у окна, они жили. На клочке земли, украденном у природы и утаённом за толстыми стеклянными стенками, они начали меняться. Лу Хань встал, отодвинув стул, чтобы приготовить себе обед перед выходом на работу в местном книжном магазине; не заметил искры в цветочной тюрьме.

Утро мирно перетекает в полдень, усталый Лу Хань выходит из книжного магазина после целого дня дружеских шлепков по заднице от Ким Чондэ, потребности До Кёнсу в порядке во всём и звука колокольчика, когда заходил тот или иной случайный покупатель. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего, разве что «Бурю мечей» кто-то лениво втолкнул между «Дилеммой волшебника» и «Ветром сквозь замочную скважину», отчего Кёнсу не мог стоять спокойно даже в другом конце зала, когда Чондэ так любезно указал ему на книжную полку, до тех пор пока Лу Хань со вздохом не переставил книгу туда, где ей было место.  
Затем он вернулся к маркировке пары коробок недавно прибывших книг, чтобы затем аккуратно выложить их на стол в центре зала. Какой-то очередной фэнтези бестселлер с подростковой романтикой — и не то чтобы это о чём-то говорило, сегодня, кажется, любая книга была бестселлером, — и Лу Хань с сомнением стал разглядывать аляповатую обложку. Он поклялся себе никогда не открывать их.

— Слушай, а ты когда-нибудь был в лесу?  
Они обменялись книгами, Чондэ почесал затылок, пытаясь вспомнить. Ответ последовал почти сразу.  
— Не-а. Просто я уверен, что я бы потерялся. Прогулки по лесу — это явно не моё. Хотя начинать утро со ствола* — это совсем другое, тут я ничего против не имею, — ухмыляется он. Лу Хань чувствует, что ему очень хочется познакомить его лицо со своим кулаком, потому что Чондэ просто мастер сводить все разговоры к сексу.  
Кёнсу ковыряется в овощах в своём обеде.  
— Я тоже не был. Бабушка с дедушкой всегда говорили мне, что там обитает что-то _злое_. Да я и сам как-то не горел желанием таскаться посреди мокрых растений.  
Когда Кёнсу доходит до части про _злое_ , он пальцами показывает кавычки, подчёркивая тот факт, что ему всё это казалось выдуманной несуразицей. Лу Хань делает глоток холодного чая и перевод взгляд на Кёнсу.  
— Мои тоже так говорили. Просто это интересно, — вкус холодного чёрного чая вторит его ответу, — наверное.  
Пока Чондэ тычет своими палочками в Кёнсу, _наверное_ Лу Ханя постепенно всё больше обращается в _я уверен_.  
Когда он наконец вернулся в квартиру, которую зовёт домом, то сразу завалился на диван. Он был для него слишком коротким, поэтому в итоге его ноги болтались, свешанные с подлокотника. Поднеся руки к лицу, кончиками пальцев он потёр виски круговыми движениями, как будто бы это могло избавить его от головной боли. По мере смены времён года и увеличения продолжительности дня он всё чаще ловил себя на том, что семимильными шагами приближается к тому моменту, когда солнце _наконец-то_ садилось в четыре утра, в результате чего порой он отключался по вечерам от бессилия. _Нет, у него было проблем со сном,_ говорил он себе. Это у дней как-то не получалось следовать ходу времени, когда по идее должно было быть темно, потому что у солнца явно были проблемы самоопределением — с 11 вечера и до 5 утра на небе должна светить _луна_. Не этот бледный серебристый шар и яркое солнце.  
Скорее всего, именно из-за постоянных разглагольствований мысли в его голове сейчас стали облаком неразборчивых каракуль, которое рассеялось, стоило ему оказаться на диване; раздался негромкий храп, а из уголка рта стекала слюна. И скоро заболит спина.

Он просыпается под щебетание птиц, которое тревожным колокольчиком вырывает его из сна, и, ощущая зуд в глаза, перемещается на кухню неловкими движениями. Наливает зелёный чай в кружку, чёрные буквы на которой гласят: «Я бы хотел к этой кружке хороший роман». И он у него определённо был, но он предпочёл смотреть в окно в этот ранний час, как будто бы там что-то может измениться. Поменять всё местами, подобно кубику Рубика, до тех пор, пока не превратиться в ту же загадку, но с другим расположением остроугольных серых зданий с пунктиром окон и телефонными проводами, которые привлекают уродливых птиц. Его взгляд резко опускается на разбитую банку.  
Ладно, на самом деле она не была разбита, просто это была его первая мысль.  
Банка упала и открылась под давлением хрупких цветочных стеблей, цветы выползали из стекла, увеличиваясь в размере едва ли не вдвое. Лу Хань подозревает, что это утренний свет сливочного цвета виноват в том, что цветочные лепестки сверкают бледно-розовым и сияюще-красным, словно маленькие сферы, хранящие в себе солнечный свет. Касаются его щеки, скользят по рукам подобно любопытным насекомым, пока не растворяются в воздухе. Оставляя Лу Ханя с поднятыми руками и развороченным кубиком Рубика, но не за окном, а прямо на его одинокой кухне.  
И он думает, что _достаточно_ долго ждал.  
Суббота переходит за полдень, и Лу Хань уже почти уверен, что утром ему просто приснился сон, который он каким-то образом перенёс в реальность, сам того не осознавая. Что угодно казалось более правдоподобным, чем его цветы, который выплёвывают кусочки света, сломав металлическую защёлку.

***

_Здания пожирают землю, дело рук людей начинает возвышаться над ней — это как цветы прорастают по весне. Только эти отметины останутся на долгие десятилетия, оставляя свою печать на красоте природы, искажая её до тех пор, пока та не будет существовать ради нужд человечества. Они видят только себя, забывая о тех, кто существовал с ними бок о бок так долго, что про них уже позабыли.  
Факты превращаются в выдумку, обличаемую годами обвинений, чтобы в итоге стать в сознании людей не чем иным, как вымыслом. Люди слепы, и они слишком легко забывают._

***

И всё в тот же понедельник Чондэ наваливается на кассу, чтобы самодовольно ему улыбнуться, скрестив сложенные на деревянную стойку руки. Лу Хань поначалу не обращает на него внимания, а затем убирает от лица недавно купленный покет-бук, который обычно читает, когда нет покупателей.  
— Чего? — спрашивает он, встречая взгляд Чондэ  
— Ты слышал? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос младший.  
— О чём? — Лу Хань машет книгой, поторапливая младшего.  
— Кёнсу-хён сегодня привёл сюда своего _парня_.  
Челюсть Лу Ханя падает раньше, чем он успевает совладать с собой, и он оборачивается на Кёнсу, который смотрит на них из секции мифологии.  
— Неужели кто-то не испугался его настолько, чтобы тут же не сбежать? Ничего себе. И как он, парень его?  
Наверное, обсуждать личную жизнь начальника прямо на рабочем месте было невоспитанно, но Лу Хань ничего не мог с собой поделать — он никогда не думал, что доживёт до того дня, когда увидит влюблённого в кого-то Кёнсу.  
— Я тоже не совсем уверен, но он высокий. Нет, серьёзно, без шуток, просто гигант. У него были очки в тонкой оправе и рыжие волосы. Кажется, я пару раз видел его в музыкальном. Я даже не сразу понял, только когда он обнял Кёнсу со спины и начал выцеловывать ему шею. Жуть. Босс выглядел так, будто хочет убить и того чувака, и меня, когда я зашёл, — хихикнул Чондэ, и его губы изогнулись в кошачьей улыбке.  
— Стоп, ты прям в этот момент зашёл?  
Лу Хань поднял бровь, и когда Чондэ уже собирался ответить, к нему подкрался Кёнсу — большие чёрные глаза пригвоздили его к полу. Несмотря на невысокий рост он взял своего котоподобного работника в захват и повернулся к Лу Ханю. Сопротивление Чондэ было недолгим.  
— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы вы не сплетничали обо мне в рабочее время.  
Чондэ хлопал его по руке, пытаясь вырваться, и, когда Кёнсу наконец отпустил его, скорчив гримасу, стал тереть шею.  
— Однажды я точно нажалуюсь на тебя. Нельзя так жестоко обращаться со своими бедными подчинёнными, — проскулил Чондэ, в ответ на что Кёнсу просверлил в его черепе дыры своим взглядом.  
— Если бы вы слушались меня, то я бы не стал заходить так далеко, — ответил он, и Чондэ наконец ушёл делать свои дела.  
Лу Хань улыбнулся начальнику, и губы Кёнсу тоже слегка изогнулись — но только и всего.  
— Слушай, Кёнсу, — заговорил он, протянув руку, чтобы повернуть пластиковый стаканчик с бабл-ти, который ждал своей книги. Тот поднял на него взгляд.  
— Да?  
— Только, пожалуйста, давай без всего этого амура в магазине.  
Кёнсу шлёпает его по затылку.

***

Лу Хань вдыхает аромат потрёпанных страниц и зашифрованных слов, щекой лежа на столе. Он перечитал последний абзац уже несколько раз, но его разум был где-то не здесь, пока он пытался сосредоточиться. Наконец он сдался и раздражённо вздохнул. Снаружи моросил дождь, и он поймал себя на том, что его тянет посмотреть на этот пейзаж; огромные облака растянулись по небу, расцвечивая его всеми оттенками угрюмого серого.  
Было что-то притягательное в том, как становилось всё спокойнее, по мере того как люди в спешных поисках убежища исчезали под крышами.  
Он надевает дождевик и, беря в руки банку, уверенно идёт сквозь головоломку знакомых улиц и домов — наконец улавливает проблески природы между низкими и разрисованными красным деревянными домами. В них в большинстве своём живут старики, те, что отваживали его всякий раз, когда он чувствовал, что ему нужно подойти к лесу. Он чувствует странные импульсы в своих пальцах, и теперь Лу Хань уже не уверен, его ли это сердцебиение или же цветы в его руках снова ожили в своей стеклянной тюрьме.

Вскоре он оставляет позади безопасность своего дома и останавливается у стены из деревьев, что возвышаются над ним; он буквально чувствует на себе, как они смотрят, их взгляды, которые заманивают его. Может, он прочитал слишком много книг, и на самом деле столкнётся с разочаровывающей заурядностью. Но тогда он хотя бы будет уверен. Он проходит первые несколько метров по помеси мха и травы, постоянно оглядываясь.  
Будто бы ожидая, что кто-то остановит его, позовёт и вытянет обратно своими ловами.  
Может, именно этого он и хотел, испытывая этот детский страх, когда делаешь то, чего не должен. Он помотал головой, отгоняя всякие сомнения. Он собирался просто пройтись, высадить обратно цветы, которые одолжил (украл), а затем вернуться к своей каждодневной рутине. Будет смотреть в своё окно, попивая зелёный чай, чтобы утешить себя после несбывшихся мечтаний, о которых он никогда не говорил, споря с Чондэ и наблюдая, как дёргаются пальцы Кёнсу, когда он случайно кладёт книгу немного под углом.

Когда он оглянулся снова, лес уже поглотил его. Он смотрел на компас, который держал в руках, рассеянно отслеживая, куда идёт, как вдруг на плечи ему обрушилась странная тяжесть. Как будто бы он с пугающей скоростью обессилел, лоб его покрылся капельками пота. Он стянул с себя куртку, повязав её на поясе, и вскоре почувствовал необходимость ещё и закатать рукава. Он сжал в руках ткань кофты, пока та впитывала в себя всё тепло; он опустил глаза на землю, пытаясь хотя бы просто понять, как он идёт, как вдруг споткнулся. Банка выскользнула из рук и упала к коленям, и внезапная тошнота подступила из ниоткуда. Он взял в пригоршню мох, его прохлада принесла облегчение, пока сам он пытался обрести равновесие. Он будто бы толкал себя сквозь невидимую стену, которая меняла форму под давлением, всё ещё оставаясь, однако, достаточно плотной, чтобы он чувствовал, как ощутимо устаёт, пробираясь к её сердцу. Его нижняя губа кривится от кислого привкуса на языке, когда он открывает защёлку на банке. Его взгляд устремляется на красные цветы.  
Дрожащими пальцами он вытаскивает цветы, которые оказались у него в ловушке, очищая их от земли, прежде чем покрыть их корни грязью — кончики его пальцев чернеют, когда она размазывается по коже. Цветы несчастно изогнулись. Сейчас он немного отдохнёт, и эта внезапная тошнота пройдёт. Это не займёт много времени, убеждает он себя, устраиваясь щекой на мху, наслаждаясь прохладой, которую дарит земля. Свежий воздух приведёт его разум в порядок, и он снова будет на ногах. Но где-то на задворках сознания внутренний голос кричал _поднимай свою задницу с земли и шуруй обратно_ , только недостаточно громко, чтобы он его слушал. Густые кроны деревьев над ним смотрели туда, где он лежал, от влажной растительности намокали снизу штаны. В его поле зрения появились чёрные пятна, они становились больше с новыми вспышками красного и малинового, и это было похоже на то, как если бы его мир горел — объятый чёрным пламенем. Когда он делает судорожный вдох и отдаётся бессознательности, он замечает холодное синее небо над собой.  
Небо было синим и до этого?  
Он не помнил.  
И лес объял его своими тёплыми сильными руками, а высохшие цветы тихо зацвели.

***

_Незваный гость в тот день украл его часть; его сердце, рассудок? Он не знал.  
А потом он вернулся, повзрослев за минувшие годы — впервые ступил так глубоко в лес с тех пор, как появился. В руках чужак нёс частичку его существования, которую он потерял в тот день.  
Корона из багряных цветов на его голове была несовершенна; пусть он никогда и не был королём. Он забрал — но дал взамен, видя сквозь границу между двумя совершенно разными мирами, пока его поглощало безмолвие. Нарушив его, отягощённый своим одиночеством, он пригласил нарушителя войти._


End file.
